Against the Odds
by Billie Ariel
Summary: What are the odds of bumping into someone over and over again? Or the odds of meeting the love of your life by helping your sibling? A Rane/Klaine story, based on the amazing fanfiction by CP Coulter: Dalton.
1. Bump Into You

_Hello readers! First of all, thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction and for adding me to your favorites and all that. Seriously it makes me smile everytime I get alerts to my email, I love you all so much._

_This was supposed to be just a one shot, but my beta thought it would be better as a multi-chaptered story. At first I didn't know how I could make that happen, but figured it out eventually. So thanks to her, you are about to read chapter 1 of hopefully a beautiful love story._

_Lots of love and thanks to my amazing beta: **R. E. Nightt **she's awesome, if you don't know who she is, check her out, she's so much better than me. And without her, this story would be an incoherent ramble, seriously do not let me write while I'm sleepy._

_I think that's it, thanks for your time and attention and if you want to review it, please do it. Hope you like it!_

_Oh yeah, and the disclaimer thingy: I do not own any of the characters below, just the memory of my experience. Kurt goes to Glee and Rane goes to CP Coulter._

* * *

><p><span>Bump Into You<span>

Kurt and Reed were walking down the streets of New York with several shopping bags on their hands. They had spent nearly the entire morning going from store to store, trying on different outfits, buying clothes from different designers, and finding accessories to match their already fabulous wardrobe. The last three hours of their shopping spree had been used just to buy shoes. That whole morning was devoted to buying clothes _just_ for the winter.

Presently, they were looking for a place to sit and drink some coffee. Kurt was eyeing every cute guy passing by them.

"Did you see him?" said Kurt following a guy behind his sunglasses.

"Yeah," answered Reed absentmindedly. He wasn't even paying attention, he felt that no matter how many gorgeous guys walked among the crowd, not one single pair of eyes would rest on him.

"Come on Reed! Don't you see one you like?" Kurt really loved to flirt with every stranger that dared to cross his path; he would smile to them, or ask for their phone numbers. Sometimes he had even tried to include his blond best friend.

Reed shrugged. He had actually spotted a couple of guys that caught his eye, but he didn't see the point of telling Kurt that; the guys wouldn't even look at him no matter how hard he tried. So he just stopped trying, convincing himself that it wasn't worth it.

"Fine, I'll look for you then." They had stopped walking, Kurt had stopped to comb the crowd, searching for someone that Reed might like.

"How about that one?" Kurt nodded over the direction of a guy passing by with a friend. Reed followed his gaze and he quickly saw the two guys across the street, walking to the direction Reed and Kurt were standing. Even though there were two, Reed only had eyes for one of them: He was tall, with black curls that fell around his face, full lips, and a well built body covered by a leather jacket and tight jeans.

Reed blushed and nodded, "He's really handsome." Kurt smiled widely and said, "Let's go then." And without waiting for an answer, he crossed the street.

"Wait, Kurt!" Reed went after his friend, who was waving at him and mouthing the words "Come on". Reed didn't have any other choice but to follow him. When they were close to them, Kurt started walking slower. Reed was actually laughing, he couldn't believe he was actually having fun tailing the guys!

They were watching the other two from behind; Reed didn't know what the plan was until Kurt took his hand, placing him beside the curly haired guy. This was enough to make Reed's heart race; then Kurt smacked the arm of the tall boy so when he turned around he would be facing Reed.

In that moment, the world stopped for the strawberry blond boy.

A few moments ago, he had thought the boy in the leather jacket was only handsome, but now, so close to him, Reed saw he was drop dead gorgeous. Reed knew he had to say something—anything! But he couldn't think straight with those green eyes looking curiously at him. The worst part was when the tall guy smiled at Reed because it had only been a half smile, one of the corners of his mouth had slightly moved; that's it. But that simple gesture had blown Reed's mind away.

He was about to speak when he caught a glimpse of Kurt moving away from the crowd, watching them. That was his shot to reality. Reed cleared his throat, smiled politely back to the boy, and lowered his head to cover his blushing face. He returned to Kurt's side.

"What did you say to him?" asked Kurt, his face full of excitement.

"Nothing".

"Really? By the way he tried to cover his blush I thought you had said something". What? That beautiful boy had blushed because of Reed? No way. "So, you didn't say anything at all?"

Reed just shook his head, "What was I supposed to say?"

He turned his head back, watching the two boys getting lost in the crowd, and in that moment, he regretted not saying anything to him. He started to wonder, what if?

That was meaningless, it was in the past now. But he believed in destiny; he strongly believed that this wasn't over.

_Next time, _Reed thought, _I will talk to you… _

…_when I bump into you again._


	2. Dinner For Two

****_Warning: This chapter is not edited yet, you will find grammar mistakes and very possibly sentences that won't make any sense. _

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner for Two<strong>

"Remember Reed, after your showcase you have a month to make those designs." Reed nodded absentmindedly, he was used to have his mom on his case. He was carelessly playing with his fork, waiting for their order to come out of the kitchen. Usually, when his mother wanted to discuss business, she would take him to a fancy restaurant in a week attempt of bonding with him.

He didn't care about that. He didn't care about anything anymore, just that boy. That tall, curly haired boy on the street. He couldn't stop wondering if he would ever see that boy again; it seemed like a long shot though, since it had been almost three months since their encounter.

* * *

><p>Dark red walls, dim yellow lights, white tablecloths on round tables, candles as centerpieces, the sound of violins coming out of the speakers. That's what Shane saw while sitting in front of his brother, who was carefully studying the menu.<p>

"I still don't understand why we're here." He would've been happy with eating at McDonald's for all he cared; at least he wouldn't have to wear a suit and a tie there.

"Because our parents had yet another fight and they didn't want to spoil the reservation," answered Blaine calmly from the other side of the table, his eyes never leaving the menu.

"So we have to suffer in exchange?" Shane was starting to get anxious, this was all too fancy for him, he kept trying to let his tie loose a little bit.

Blaine smacked Shane's hand, "would you please stop it? It's only for one night, and besides, we have our father's credit card, we can order anything we want."

"Alright but what is this? _Foo-ay grah?_ That doesn't sound safe."

"It's _foie gras_, Shane. It's duck."

"Well then why don't they just write duck? And what are all these for?" He pointed to the fine cutlery sitting next to his plate. Shane let out a sigh of exasperation when his brother just laughed in reponse. "We can still go you know? We already have the credit card and dad doesn't need to know; in fact, he doesn't care."

"Shane!" Blaine knew it was impossible to argue with his brother, he was as stubborn as a hungry cat, "Look, can't you just do it for me? I really like all of this. Is it really that bad wanting to enjoy it for just one night?"

He hit the right spot, Shane calmed down at once, "Fine! But next time, I get to choose the place."

"Deal." Blaine smiled in triumph.

"And I'm ordering the soufflé."

* * *

><p>"How's your crab?"<p>

"Fine." Reed answered simply.

His mother was silent for a minute. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

He had actually, ever since he saw that boy, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Those green eyes had taken power of his thoughts so hard, they had landed on Reed's canvases. Those three months Reed had painted that boy so much it had been enough for a whole exhibition of his own.

"I was thinking of _Dreaming of Green_, or something like that." Reed shrugged.

Hilde nodded. "I like it. Maybe we can work on that later. What about the decoration?"

"I want to keep it simple, maybe paint the walls blue symbolizing the…"

Reed's lips were moving but Hilde had stopped listening to his son, she was concentrating more on the boy at the other side of the restaurant staring intently at Reed. A curly haired boy.

* * *

><p>"What are you staring at?" Blaine asked, he started to turn around trying to follow his brother's gaze.<p>

"That guy over there." Shane nodded towards the strawberry blond boy sitting with the blonde lady.

"What, do you like him or something?" Blaine said, absolutely not surprised, his brother was known for falling in love every now and then.

"I've seen him before."

"Okay, are you gonna go talk to him?"

That made Shane tear his eyes away from the boy and stare at his brother, "Are you crazy?"

"Are you blushing?" Blaine teased his brother. Shane looked down, suddenly fascinated about his food. "I don't know what the problem is, you're used to flirt, you do it all the time!"

"I know but…it's different this time." He said that last part almost in a whisper.

Blaine had listened perfectly but he was enjoying so much seeing his brother like that. "What? I didn't hear that last part."

"It's different with him!" That earned them a couple of stares from the people around them, Shane sighed, "I don't know why, I just think about talking to him and my palms start sweating." He dried his hands with his napkin. When he looked up again he yelled at his brother, "Stop laughing!"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready honey?" Hilde asked to his son. Reed nodded. They stood up and walked towards the door. Reed was so into his thoughts he didn't notice when his mom stood behind.<p>

She was next to the table with the two black haired boys, she leaned down and talked to the one with messy hair, "You dropped your napkin sweetie." She smiled and left the napkin on the table, finally she left.

* * *

><p>"What?" asked Blaine, his brother was eyeing the napkin carefully.<p>

"I didn't drop my napkin." He took the white piece of fabric and shook it, a small piece of paper flew around for a moment before landing on the table. Shane took it and read it.

"What does it say?" Blaine asked curiously.

Shane had his brow furrowed; he showed the paper to Blaine, "It's an address for an art exhibition."


	3. Meeting You

_Readers! First of all thank you for reading the first two chapters, I really hope you're enjoying my first multi-chaptered fic. To the person who added this story to your alerts: I love you, and I hope I don't disappoint you. I hope I don't disappoint anyone that has read this far! _

_I'll try to update this every week, usually I end up the chapters in a day. This one is still not edited, so it might not make sense. _

_I don't think I have anything else to say so, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting You<strong>

"What should I wear?"

"I don't know, Shane." The two brothers were at their small apartment, Shane in his bedroom, he was standing in front of his closet eyeing the garments.

"Thanks for your help, bro." Shane let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I'm sorry but how should I know?" Blaine answered from Shane's bedroom doorway, he was leaning against the frame watching his brother getting more and more nervous by the second, he shouldn't be amused but he enjoyed watching Shane like this for the first time.

"I've never attended to an art gallery show!" Shane snapped.

"Well neither have I!" Blaine looked at his brother and almost felt pity for him, "Look, it's in the afternoon, just don't wear anything too formal."

This seemed to help a little since Shane's shoulders visibly relaxed, "So what, like a shirt and jeans?"

Blaine nodded, "You all right, then?" he asked tentatively.

Shane nodded, but just when Blaine was about to walk away Shane stopped him, "Wait!" Blaine waited, Shane was looking nervous again as he said, "Would you come with me?"

Blaine smiled, "Sure, if it keeps you from freakin' out more."

"I'm not freakin' out!"

* * *

><p>Reed was freakin' out. He looked around him, everything looked wrong. The clouds on the walls, the lights, the featured paintings, the titles, everything. He wanted to tear the whole place apart until he felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Reed, are you alright? You look blue."

Reed turned around to see a concerned Kurt, he let out a deep breath, "Yeah…maybe…I don't know." He hid his face under his hands, Kurt started massaging his shoulders.

"Relax, everything's perfect."

Reed's hands didn't leave his face, he merely opened his fingers a little so he could see Kurt between them, "Really?"

"Really." Kurt smiled at him and took his hands, "Everyone is gonna love them," he squeezed the smaller boy's hands.

Reed didn't know if it was the soothing tone on Kurt's voice or that he couldn't find a lie in his eyes, but Reed actually let himself relax. He breathed again and smiled.

"Thanks, Kurt. What do you think, then?" Reed asked, eyeing again the room, this time feeling more confident about his work.

"It's brilliant. I love every painting." There was an edge on Kurt's answer.

"But…?" Reed was starting to get worried again.

Kurt smiled, "It's different, that's all." Reed didn't understand. "I don't know how to explain it…" Kurt was struggling to find the right words while Reed eyed him carefully, "It would seem that you found a new inspiration."

"Of course I did, I always do. That's part of my job."

"Yeah, of course! I know! All I'm saying is…there are so many emotions. Love, sadness, happiness." _But most of all, love._ Kurt didn't say that last part out loud; he knew Reed was still thinking about that tall boy since he was featured in every single painting. Whether it was his face or only his silhouette, somehow he was there.

"Oh." Was all Reed could say, the doors opened and the people started coming in, Reed stiffened again until he felt Kurt's reassuring hand over his own.

He saw Hilde at his side, apparently looking for someone. "Are you okay, mom?"

The blonde woman stopped and looked at his son with a smile, "Yeah, honey. Just seeing who's here, that's all." When she saw Reed still a little suspicious she told him, "Come on, sweetie. Let's greet our guests." He let her lead him to a circle of people conversing.

* * *

><p>When Shane arrived, the gallery was packed.<p>

He groaned, "How am I supposed to find him in there?"

"Maybe the gallery is not that big." Blaine tried to reassure his brother, judging by the glare he gave him, it hadn't worked. "Ok, he's the artist, right? Let's just wait until there are less people, he has to stay until the end."

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

Blaine smiled and led his brother to the entrance, "Enjoy the art!"

* * *

><p>Hilde spotted two boys making their way through the people. The tallest was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, jeans and black boots. The other boy had almost the same outfit, except he was wearing a gray cardigan and a black tie. Hilde smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Shane really didn't understand art. He had no idea when it came to figure out what the artist tried to say. He enjoyed watching the paintings he liked, but didn't know the meaning unless someone told him.<p>

He wasn't really paying attention, he was just pacing and pausing to pretend he was actually trying to understand the story behind the paintings, but in reality he just wanted to find the small boy, he just wanted to see him again.

"Uhhh…Shane, I think this is—"Blaine had started talking but his brother held a hand up to make him stop.

"There he is." Shane said almost in a whisper. The strawberry blond boy was talking to a couple, then they waved goodbye, the boy nodded and they left him alone.

When Blaine saw that his brother was still not moving he said, "Are you gonna talk to him?"

Shane was about to answer when he saw that the small boy was turning his head to their direction, he knew it was only a matter of time. "Go!" he said frantically to his brother, pushing him away.

"Where?" Blaine was confused.

"Anywhere! I don't care! Hurry!" When Blaine kept walking, Shane turned around and started walking towards the cherub-like boy, the other boy was doing the same. They met half-way.

"H-hi," said the boy shyly. Shane could see he was blushing bright red.

"Hi." Shane answered with a charming smile that only made the small boy blush even more. "I'm Shane," he held his hand to the other boy.

The strawberry blond hesitated for a moment, just eyeing the hand extended to him before answering, "R-Reed," he took Shane's hand and they both felt an electric shockwave running through their bodies. They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god! I'm touching his hand! This boy is so beautiful, I could stare at him forever, at his angelic features. And he's so freakin' cute when he blushes!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Wha-What is this? First I can't stop thinking about you, mostly because you appear in my dreams, and now…this feeling…what is it? It's scary, but it feels so nice I don't want it to end.<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe Shane. First he practically begs to go with him to this gallery, and then he pushes him away! <em>I guess this is better, though. When has Shane ever needed a wingman? <em>

Blaine kept walking without really looking, he was so into his thoughts he only snapped out of it when he walked into someone else.

"Gee, I'm so…sorry." Blaine thought for a moment he was dreaming, in front of him was the most beautiful guy he had ever seen; and the most fashionable, too. He was dressed in tight black pants, a white long sleeved shirt and a grey vest, he was also wearing a black tie.

The taller guy smiled and said with a smile, "It's ok. I'm Kurt Hummel," he said while extending his hand.

"Blaine Anderson," he replied with a charming smile.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you painted all of this by yourself."<p>

Reed blushed and lowered his gaze, "D-Do you like it?"

Shane, still oblivious of the main character in every single painting answered, "I love them!"

Reed smiled but he was still blushing, "You don't think it's…weird?"

Shane didn't know what to say. _Shit. Is he talking about his technique, the colors, the meaning? Well you can't say you didn't pay attention. Then what do I say? I don't know, think fast he's getting nervous! He's gonna think you didn't like them. Lie! LIE! _"No, not at all," he flashed a dazzling smile at him.

Reed looked relieved. Before they could say anything else he saw Kurt by his side. "Shane, this is my best friend Kurt. Kurt, this is Shane."

Kurt shot him an "I-know-you glance". They shook hands.

Shane saw Blaine next to him. "Reed, this is my brother Blaine." They also shook hands.

After the quick introduction everyone just stood there awkwardly, nobody quite understanding the situation. Only thing was very clear for all of them: It's a very small world.


	4. Just Call Him

_Wooohoo! I got reviews and a new reader that follows this story! *throws confetti* yaaaaay!_

_Ok, seriously, thanks to every person that reads this story, I love you just for reading this far. _

_This is a short one, I thought about making it longer, but then decided to just split it into two chapters. Probably will mash them into one later. Anyway, I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Call Him<strong>

"Are you gonna call him?" Kurt asked from the bed. Reed didn't answer, he just shrugged. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

It had been a week since both of them exchanged phone numbers with Shane and Blaine.

"Well…what about you?" Reed asked, "You still haven't talked to Blaine."

"Who says I haven't?"

Reed didn't expect that answer, but as long as he could evade the subject he was taking it, "What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now." Kurt answered like it wasn't a big deal. He knew what Reed was doing, and Kurt wouldn't let him. "Listen Reed, you can't take too long, he's gonna think you don't like him."

Reed knew it was true, "Oh yeah? Well, what about him, he hasn't called me either." Thinking about it, what if Shane didn't like him?

Kurt's voice was serious now, "Reed, he went to the art gallery just for you. Would you do that for someone you don't like?"

Reed was suspicious now, "How do you know he went just for me?"

Kurt didn't say it was because Blaine had told him, they knew Reed and Shane needed a little boost, so both of them agreed to help them.

"He…it was obvious. Look, the point here is…" Kurt was getting frustrated, but then again he knew it wouldn't be easy, "Just call him, I'm telling you, that boy is into you, and you are into him so…" He didn't have to finish the sentence; he just held the phone between them, waiting for Reed to take it. He didn't.

Kurt could only hope for Blaine making some progress with Shane.

* * *

><p>"Dude, just call him." Blaine was following Shane around the apartment, the tall boy had never seemed this nervous by a guy before.<p>

"I can't!" Shane stopped pacing; he looked like he was about to meltdown.

"Alright. Calm down." Blaine grabbed his brother's shoulders, "Why are you so nervous?"

Shane was reluctant to answer. He didn't want to admit he was scared. "I-uh…" but Blaine knew.

"You're scared. You're scared!" At first Blaine was just stating a fact, then he realized his brother Shane, the one who could make flirting a way of life, was actually scared of rejection.

"Say it louder, I don't think they heard you in Times Square." Shane was blushing.

"Oh my God!" When Shane turned around, ready to leave the room, Blaine stopped laughing. "Wait, I'm sorry, it's just…" Shane waited. "Look Shane, you don't have to be afraid."

"Why are you so sure?"

Of course, Blaine wouldn't say why. "I just…know. Trust me." He held the phone to Shane.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Reed. Just one call, that's all you need."<p>

Reed took the phone.

* * *

><p>"One call."<p>

Shane took the phone.

* * *

><p>The phone rang.<p> 


	5. Double Date

_Alright, you asked for it, next chapter! Ok, remember when I said I might mash these last two chapters together? Well, read this one and then tell me if I should. This one is also very short, I don't know, I like how it works as a different chapter, but maybe it would be better thhose two as one! Let me know!_

_As always, thank you so much for reading my story, I'm really glad that you are enjoying it :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Double Date<strong>

Shane looked down nervously at his phone, then he stared at Blaine with the same shocked look, "It's him."

"Answer it then."

"No," Shane threw the phone at Blaine, "You answer it."

"What?" Blaine threw it back at Shane, "No, he wants to talk to you."

"I'm not here!" Shane threw the phone at Blaine, again.

"Don't be a coward!" They kept throwing the phone back and forth.

"I can't answer!"

"Yes, you can. He's already calling!"

"I don't know what to say!"

"Why don't you start by answering it?"

They kept fighting until Blaine had enough and yelled at his brother, "ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE, SHANE!" Neither of them had the cell phone anymore, somehow, between the throwing and the yelling, it had slipped off their hands and it was now lying on the floor.

"It's not ringing anymore." Shane said.

"Of course it isn't, you took too—"

"_H-hello? Shane?"_

There was no turning back, apparently not only it had slipped, but one of them had accidentally press the button to answer the call.

Shane took his cell phone and pressed it against his ear, "This is Shane!" _Of course it's you! Who else would it be?_

There was a laugh from the other side, _"Hi, it's Reed."_

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"Breathe Reed, breathe." Kurt was trying to calm his friend down, he was about to call Shane and suddenly forgot how to breathe.<p>

"What if he doesn't answer?"

"He will."

Reed only needed to press a button, he was about to, "What am I going to say?"

"You're gonna ask him out." Kurt answered calmly.

"What?" Reed was about to hyperventilate. He started breathing heavily.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't ask him out!" He kept breathing heavily, only this time he was also breathing faster.

"Ok, ok! Calm down." Kurt was in front of his friend now; he grabbed Reed's shoulders, reminding him to breathe.

Reed relaxed, Kurt was thinking. After a small moment of silence Kurt looked at Reed like he had come up with a brilliant idea, which he had, "We should double date."

"What?"

"Yes, you and Shane, me and Blaine."

Reed still didn't understand, "So, you're saying that we should go out together? All four of us?"

"It's brilliant, I know."

Reed thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"You know what to do, then." While Reed looked at the phone, Kurt pulled out his own. While Reed shut his eyes and pressed the 'call' button, Kurt pressed the 'sent' button.

* * *

><p>Blaine got a text. <em>Double date?<em> He was about to answer when he heard his brother ask the same question, when he looked up he saw Shane still on the phone, which meant he was talking about it with Reed.

"Let me check with Blaine and—"Shane was looking at Blaine while he said that, but since Blaine already knew, he gave his brother two thumbs up to express his agreement. "Yep, he's on board too."

There was silence for a moment while Shane listened to Reed and Blaine replied to Kurt. Before hanging up Shane said, "It's a date!"


	6. First Date: Rane Version

****_Hello again! First of all, thank you for staying with me this far, I really appreciate every review, every message, every alert, you guys are awesome, thank you so much. _

_This chapter was slightly different, so if you have read it already, I'd recommend you to read it again when the song starts, which is almost at the end. Like I mention in this chapter, the song is "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts, and no I didn't choose it on purpose, it just fell into place (honestly I think their songs are the official soundtrack for Rane). _

_Anyway, I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><strong>First Date: Rane Version<strong>

"Here they come!" said Kurt happily when he spotted Blaine and Shane.

Reed wasn't so excited, he was busy trying to keep all the contents of his stomach inside his body; also he was sure to get a heart attack if he couldn't control his heart which was racing faster than ever.

"Stop eating your nails!" reprimanded Kurt while he slapped Reed's hand out of his mouth.

The brothers were closer to them now. The winter was ending, but it was still so cold that everyone was wearing thick coats and exhaling small clouds of what it looked like smoke.

Blaine and Kurt shared a look cause they already had everything planned. "So," said Kurt while standing next to Blaine, "We're going on this direction, have fun in your date!"

"Wait, what?" Reed stopped Kurt when he started to walk away with Blaine. Kurt knew he had to calm Reed.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" said Kurt with a smile. He pulled Reed aside, "what is your problem?" hissed Kurt in a low voice.

"You didn't tell me I was going to be alone with Shane!" answered Reed, trying to keep his tone down.

"It's a date. What did you think was going to happen?"

"You said double date!"

Reed was starting to yell, "Ok, shhh…" Reed calmed a bit down, then Kurt continued, "Look, I knew you were going to freak like this, but listen, it's gonna be fine and it was bound to happen anyway. Besides…" Reed waited, "I kinda want to spend some time alone with Blaine."

Reed seemed to understand this, "Ok, fine. You're right. I just…" Reed sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

Kurt gave him a kind smile, "Relax."

"So," started Shane, "what do you wanna do?" Reed and Shane were walking.

Reed didn't answer, he just shrugged. He wasn't able to look at Shane, so he kept staring at the ground.

Shane noticed. He was trying not to freak out so he kept talking, "We could go see a movie, grab a bite, or…just talk, maybe?" Shane looked at Reed expectantly.

Reed nodded, "I'd like that."

They walked until they found a bench, Shane ran his hand through it just in case there was dust, and then they took a seat.

At first the only sounds you could hear were the trees being rustled by the wind and a couple of crickets, though Reed was almost sure everyone could hear his heart pounding inside his chest. What he didn't know was that, Shane wasn't any better; he was actually concentrating on how to breathe properly.

"Hey.."

"I…"

They laughed cause they started talking at the same time.

"You first," proposed Reed.

"No, please, you go first."

Reed smiled shyly, "I just wanted to say…thank you…for going to my art showcase."

"Oh, uhh…you're welcome." Shane smiled; thinking of that day, and how that blonde woman hinted him with that napkin. That woman…she was with Reed at the restaurant.

"How did you know?"

This snapped Shane out of his thoughts, "What?"

"About the gallery, how did you know I'd be there?" Reed hadn't thought about it until that moment, it couldn't have been a coincidence.

Shane hesitated for a moment but at last he said, "Uhm…I think your mom told me."

Reed looked confused. _Oh shit, maybe it wasn't his mom._ "My mom?"

Shane gulped, "Yeah I think it was a few weeks ago you were in this fancy restaurant and I was there too and anyways you left and then she was like "Oh you dropped your napkin! But I knew I didn't it so I looked inside it and there was this note with a date and address and so…yeah." Reed blinked, he had never heard anyone talk so fast. "That was your mom, right?" asked Shane, still struggling to catch his breath.

"Y-yeah." Reed still looked confused, he smiled a little, which made Shane's attempt at breathing normally falter a little bit, "that doesn't sound like her."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…she just talks to me about work, so I just didn't think that she…" Reed sighed.

There was a small moment of silence in which Shane was trying to figure out what to say, until he heard something in the background and had an idea, "Do you want to dance?"

Reed snapped out of his thoughts, "What?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Reed laughed, "You don't want to dance with me."

Shane laughed too, only because he was confused, "Why? Why do you say that?"

"I can't dance, Shane." Reed answered seriously, when Shane started smiling in disbelief, Reed added quickly, "It's just that…I'm really clumsy, Shane."

"How clumsy?"

"Think of the clumsiest person in earth…then double it." They both laughed now.

Shane stood up from the bench and held out a hand to Reed, "Come on, I promise I won't let you fall."

Reed hesitated, "There's no music." Shane nodded towards a line of buildings behind them; someone was playing "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. That was it, Reed didn't have another choice but to accept the hand in front of him.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. _

They swayed slowly to the music, only a few inches apart from each other.

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small._

Shane's green eyes started intently into Reed's hazel; only this time, Reed didn't look anywhere else.

_You never need to carry more than you can hold._

"Are you still worried?" Shane asked softly. Reed shrugged slightly.

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to…_

"Hey," said Shane while placing his hand under the small boy's chin., Reed started blushing immediately, "she's your mother, I'm sure she still loves you…and besides," he moved closer to Reed, they were so close the strawberry blond boy could not lower his gaze even if he wanted to.

…_I hope you know somebody loves you…_

"I have no regrets, and I wouldn't change anything." Reed couldn't answer, God he was so close, and he could feel Shane's hot breath on his deep scarlet red cheeks, "would you?"

…_and wants the same things too._

Reed shook his head and almost in a whisper answered, "No."

Shane forgot about everything. He forgot that they barely knew each other. He forgot that they were only on their first date. He forgot where they were. He forgot it was nighttime. All he could see, were Reed's eyes, his lips so close he would only need to lean in just a bit more.

_Yeah, this is my wish._

He cupped Reed's face with his left hand, _just do it, _he thought. He leaned an inch closer…

…and then they heard steps coming closer and closer to them…


	7. First Date: Klaine Version

_First I'd like to apologize, dear readers, for taking so long to update._ _I had a major case of the laziness. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I am not worthy of your loyalness._

_And now, this is the longest chapter yet, the title of the songs are there in the story, I don't wanna spoil it. First we had Reed and Shane's first date, now it's turn for our beloved Klaine. I hope I made them justice, I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it and be ready for the fluffiness!_

_Thank you to the awesome girls who helped me on the drinks department, I love you all._

* * *

><p><strong>First Date: Klaine Version<strong>

While the changes of plans had been a surprise for both Reed and Shane, Kurt and Blaine had everything prepared.

"Do you think we should've gave them a warning or something?" asked Kurt while they were walking towards the bar, he remembered Reed's panicked face and started feeling kind of bad for the boy.

"You mean, you didn't let Reed know?" Blaine asked surprised.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Shane knew?"

"Well yeah…I mean, I told him tonight…" At least Shane had known; Kurt couldn't help but laugh, poor Reed. But he couldn't keep thinking about that, that night was all about his date with Blaine, and that's all that should matter to him.

They arrived, outside there was a sign announcing the "Karaoke Night" in big letters. The place was packed, there was barely space to walk; Blaine took Kurt's hands and led the way towards the bar. The bartender was busy, of course, but as soon the couple caught his eye he forgot the rest of the clients and smiled charmingly at them.

"What can I get you, boys?" Both of them were flattered, the bartender had short, dark hair, he had just the right amount of muscles, and had a killer charming smile.

"I'll have a Cosmo," answered Kurt.

"Rum and Coke, please." Blaine replied.

The cute bartender nodded and he winked at them before getting to work.

"Hmm…who do you think was that for?" asked Kurt.

Blaine looked confused at Kurt, "What?"

Kurt smiled, the other boy looked genuinely clueless, "The bartender was flirting at one of us, obviously. I just wonder to which one."

Blaine was thoughtful now, "Here you go!" they bartender was back with their drinks, "One Cosmo," he smiled at Kurt, "and one rum and coke," he smiled at Blaine. He winked again at them and turned to attend other customers.

"I'd say it's a tie," commented Blaine before sipping his drink.

"Are you kidding? He's totally into me." Kurt was staring at the bartender, waiting for him to look over their direction.

"I'm sorry, and why is that?"

"Didn't you see the way he smiled at me?"

"I got a smile too!"

At that moment, Kurt came up with an idea, "Alright, let's find out then."

"How? Do we ask him?" Now Blaine was the one looking at the bartender.

"No. We flirt back at him."

"Isn't it easier to just ask?"

Kurt didn't answer, he just shook his head slightly. "Ok, next time he looks over watch discreetly his reaction." The bartender looked, Kurt immediately flashed a sexy smile and stared intensely at the cute guy while sipping his Cosmo.

Blaine almost missed the reaction, Kurt was really good at this flirting game, but just in time, he turned his head slightly to see the bartender laughing and shaking his head, clearly overwhelmed.

Kurt look satisfied as he said, "Your turn."

"Honestly, Kurt, I don't think I can top that."

"You don't have to, you just need to flirt at the man." At first Blaine didn't understand but after a few moments, he blushed and laughed at the innuendo.

"You are truly a work of art, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt answered simply, "Come on, Blaine!"

Then they heard the screech of a mike, a guy announced they would officially start the "Karaoke Night" in twenty minutes.

Blaine sighed in relief, "Well, looks like we gotta choose a song now if we don't want to wait in line for too long."

Kurt shook his head and said, "Fine." The line wasn't too long; there were about nine other persons ahead of them. A girl was handing copies of the list with the available songs. "Do you want a duet?" asked Kurt.

But Blaine spotted the title of a song, it reminded him of one of the many conversations he has had with Kurt over the phone. It had been somewhat emotional, even if Kurt had been talking in a casual way, trying to make it look like it didn't matter anymore.

"No," Kurt was surprised, but before he could ask or say anything Blaine said, "I got an idea. I'll choose a song, you won't know which one, but I'll sing it to you, and then you can do the same with me. Did that make sense?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, we'll sing a song to each other but the other can't know what we're singing until we're singing, right?"

"Right." Blaine wasn't entirely sure of what Kurt had said but it sounded right.

They both chose a song and then waited for their names to be called. Kurt was up first. He got on the stage, then the title of the song and the artist appeared on the screen:

_Crazy for you_

_In the style of: Adele_

There were a few claps as the song started. Kurt was swaying, following the rhythm.

_Found myself today_

_Singing out loud your name,_

_You said I'm crazy,_

_If I am I'm crazy for you._

Blaine blushed; he loved Kurt's choice of song so far.

_Sometimes sitting in the dark_

_Wishing you were here_

_Turns me crazy,_

_But it's you who makes me lose my head._

"Whooo!" someone shouted, Blaine agreed with that person, Kurt's voice was unbelievably beautiful.

_And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible_

_You drift into my head_

_And turn me into a crumbling fool._

The way Kurt moved his arms, the faces he made to match with the lyrics made Blaine smile. He couldn't believe Kurt even existed, if that was a dream he didn't want to wake up, he never wanted that song to end.

_I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away,_

_But the more I do,_

_The crazier I turn into._

Kurt was looking at him, the only thing Blaine could do was to stare back at the boy on the stage.

_Pacing floors and opening doors,_

_Hoping you'll walk through_

_And save me boy,_

_Because I'm too crazy for you._

_Crazy for you._

Those last notes made Blaine's heart jump, he was the first to clap and cheer once the song ended; the audience followed him. Everybody loved Kurt.

Kurt got off the stage, when he reached Blaine he said, "I'd like to see you top that." Little did he know what Blaine had in store for him.

It was Blaine's turn now; Kurt felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the title of the song:

_You are not alone_

_In the style of: Michael Jackson_

You could hear several cheers from the audience as the song started; Kurt was barely paying them attention.

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold._

Kurt thought Blaine had the voice of an angel; he felt like he was floating on a cloud, the only thing keeping him up was the sound Blaine singing.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay._

Kurt heard the faint sounds of cheering and some claps, he couldn't care less, there was only Blaine in the room to Kurt.

_But you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_But you are not alone._

Now Blaine was looking at Kurt, and he couldn't hold it anymore, Kurt felt some tears running through his face. He cried throughout the rest of the song.

Blaine could hear the roaring of the audience as they cheered and clapped, but he didn't care and ran to Kurt's arms, just like that, he didn't need to say anything else.

After that they returned to their place next to the bar, their drinks waiting for them. They didn't say much, when the song allowed it they danced together, when it was a slow one they just took each other hands and listened to the person singing.

When they were ready to pay, Blaine was mostly drunk, but he could still walk. The cute bartender leaned closer to Blaine and whispered, "That one's on the house," he winked before going back to work.

"Awesome!" Blaine just said.

"Well, I think that answered my question." Kurt said rather disappointed.

"Yes but, he's not my date." Blaine took Kurt by the waist and smiled at him.

Even though he knew he would have to drag a drunken Blaine through the streets, he knew that had been the best first date ever.

He gave Blaine a warm smile and said, "Come on, let's go find your brother."


	8. A Wonderful Night

_I think I didn't take that long updating this, but anyway, new chapter right here, I hope you all like it and I love every single review, message and alert; you are the ones that inspire me to keep writing, this is for you. _

* * *

><p><strong>A Wonderful Night<strong>

There was a shadow coming at them, then there was a scream and a second shadow running at them. "Don't worry, I got you," Shane whispered at Reed. The small boy was shaking in panic, but as soon as Shane's hand soothed one of his own, he felt better. He looked at Shane who answered with a smile. The shadows were closer now.

* * *

><p>"Did you get my song, Kurt?" Blaine said as he was stumbling through the streets with an arm around Kurt's shoulders so he wouldn't fall, "Do you know what it means?"<p>

"Yes Blaine, I—"

"It means you're not alone, Kurt, cause you're here with me." Blaine interrupted.

"I know, I go—"

"I don't wanna walk anymore, where we goin'?"

Kurt sighed, "We're looking for your brother, remember?" He answered patiently.

"Oh yeah…did you notice your friend is smaller than me?"

"Yes, Blaine—"

"Like how can someone be smaller than me I didn't think that was ever possible!" Blaine was starting to rush his words; Kurt was struggling to understand what Blaine was saying.

"Are we close now?"

"I don't know, Blaine." Kurt said as he looked for any sign of Shane or Reed.

There were a few seconds of silence, the only sound coming from their footsteps, that is until Blaine said, "I'm not feeling good, Kurt."

"Ok, maybe we should sit for a moment." And it was there when Kurt thought, _It's gonna be a long way back home._

* * *

><p>"Ok, let's just back away slowly…" Shane said almost in a whisper, he started to walk backwards, one step at a time, Reed tried to follow his pace but his right foot slipped, he would've fallen off if Shane hadn't been holding his hand, "Are you ok?" Shane asked, there was worry in his eyes.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reed answered as he steadied himself, "At least I can still walk…no, I can't!" Reed had tried to walk normally until he felt the throbbing pain on his ankle. Shane only tightened his grip on Reed. He was seriously considering about carrying the smaller boy if it was necessary to run, but the arms around his neck threw him off guard.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet, Blaine?" The sound of someone throwing up answered Kurt's question. Kurt couldn't believe how one drink could affect someone so much. A few moments later, Blaine came out of the alley, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Feel better?"<p>

"Kill me." Blaine said and kept walking, Kurt followed.

They kept walking for about another 10 minutes, Kurt's arm around Blaine's shoulders in case the smaller boy needed the support.

Blaine spotted two shadows on a park across the street, "Is that…?" he didn't finished the question, he just slipped out of Kurt's arms and ran towards the shadows.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine!"

Blaine found his brother and hugged him, still a little drunk, "Shane, I love you brother, you don't know how long we have walked just to found you two."

"B-Blaine?" Shane asked really confused, "Are you drunk?"

"Blaine!" Kurt was almost out of breath when he reached the other three boys.

"How much did he drink?" asked Shane, helping his brother to walk steadily.

"He had one drink!"

"Of what?"

"Hey, guys?" They all turned around at the sound of Reed's voice.

"Reed!" Shane instantaneously remembered Reed still couldn't walk, so he let go of his brother, and ran to Reed, "I'm so sorry."

Blaine almost fell when he suddenly didn't have the support of his brother, but Kurt didn't let him fall, "It's ok, I got you."

* * *

><p>On the way back home, Shane helping Reed walk, and Kurt helping Blaine, words were barely exchanged. Even with all the events that happened, all the falls and the puking, they all went home with a smile, knowing that at the end, they all got what they wanted: A memorable, wonderful night.<p> 


	9. The Morning After A Great Night

_I am so sorry it took me this long to update, I have no other excuse than the lack of inspiration mixed with laziness. This chapter is a little longer than the rest so hopefully it'll make up for the time. Also thank you for your kind reviews they make my day, and push me to keep writing. I hope you like this chapter, I even laughed while writing it :)_

* * *

><p>Reed woke up to the smell of cinnamon and sugar; he followed the scent to the kitchen where Kurt was humming.<p>

"Good morning," said Reed quietly. That was his favorite part of having Kurt over for the holidays, both his cooking and baking skills.

"Morning!" chanted Kurt while he placed another two slices of bread in the toaster oven.

"You're awfully chipper this morning." Reed pointed out.

"No, I'm not. I'm just enjoying our last days together, you know before I go back to my dorm."

Actually, they still had three weeks. "Are you sure this doesn't have to do with someone…maybe someone named Blaine?"

"What? No." Reed wasn't convinced because when Kurt answered he kept his gaze on the bread he was buttering.

"Look me in the eye and tell me it's not true then."

"This is ridiculous." Kurt smiled nervously.

"Then it is because of him." Reed smiled widely.

"Fine! It is because of Blaine. I still can't believe last night really happened, it seems like a dream."

Reed knew exactly what he meant. "Are you gonna call him?"

"I don't know, should I?" Then Kurt snapped out of it, "Hey, what about you? You still haven't told me about your date with Shane."

Now Reed was evasive, "Oh, it was fine," he shrugged.

"Do you like him?" Kurt inquired.

"You know I do." Reed took a toast from the plate Kurt was using to place the finished toasts.

"Yes, but enough to go on a second date?" Reed didn't answer, he just looked away and bit his toast. "You do!" Kurt laughed.

"Alright, we were talking about you and Blaine."

"Uh-uh, no mister, this is all about you now." Reed groaned, this made Kurt smile widely.

"So, are you calling Blaine or not?" Reed asked, still trying to change the subject back to Kurt.

"Are you calling Shane?" Kurt inquired, not giving up on his little friend.

"I called him last time! Shouldn't _he_ call _me_ this time?

Kurt stared at his friend, "You're scared."

"Of course I am!" Reed flailed, causing him to smash the back of his hand against the counter.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked to Reed so he could check on his hand, "Shane likes you, Reed. I know it."

Reed let Kurt examine his hand, "Well it's only a matter of time till he realizes it's all an illusion."

"What is?"

"Me! Right now it's like I'm…I'm a book, okay?" Kurt was starting to get confused, but he let Reed continue, "And he hasn't opened it, cause the cover is so pretty—"

"Being a little vain, aren't we?" Kurt teased.

"—and cool-looking so he thinks "Wow! I cannot wait to read this!" Reed didn't acknowledge Kurt's interruption. "But then he's gonna open it and then he's gonna realize that the story is dull and uninteresting and I'm gonna end up being dumped on a dusty corner."

Kurt stopped looking at Reed's hand which was fine, just a little red from the impact. "Okay, look, you need to calm down. That's first, alright?" Reed nodded. "Second, you need to stop underestimating yourself. You are a great guy, you're one of the sweetest persons I've ever met, and your life is not dull or uninteresting. It's your life; you've been through some rough times and equally good ones too." Kurt knew Reed had heard all of it (mainly from Kurt himself) and he wasn't buying it anymore, that's why Kurt decided to play a new card, "Besides, I'm part of your life too, does that mean I'm boring too?"

Now Reed looked concerned, "No! No, I didn't mean it that way…" Reed sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just…I just don't believe it."

Kurt looked at his friend with sadness, he really couldn't believe someone could fall for him, he was about to say something when he heard the phone ringing.

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine felt was the sharp sunlight on his face.<p>

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" He heard his brother shout. Blaine groaned and covered his face with the blankets. Shane pulled them away, "Come on sleepy head!"

"Why are you so chipper today?"

Shane faked a pout, "Aww what's the matter? Are we too hung over to enjoy the morning?" Blaine slapped the hand Shane was using to poke him in the face.

"Go away!" Blaine covered himself again with the blankets, which didn't last long since Shane pulled them away again.

"See, this is what happens when you have too much with the alcohol."

Blaine's face was slammed against his pillow now, "What is it gonna take you to leave me alone?"

"And miss all the fun? I don't think so, bro."

"Fine." Blaine said resigned as he pull the blankets once more to his face.

This time Shane didn't pull them away but he did slumped his body next to Blaine's so they were laying together now, "I was thinking of inviting Reed over today."

"Okay."

"Thing is, I don't know what to do with him."

"Uh huh." Blaine couldn't care less at that moment but he sensed a request coming over.

"This is where you come in." Shane didn't pulled the blankets all the way, just a tiny bit to uncover Blaine's face. "I need you to call Kurt and ask him what Reed likes to do."

"Why don't you call him yourself?" Blaine said through his teeth and squinting his eyes.

"I don't have his number." Shane said simply.

"Then use my cell phone, just leave me alone!" And he covered himself one last time. Shane smiled triumphantly.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hi Kurt!"

"…hi."

"This is Shane!"

"Oh, Shane!" Kurt remarked looking at Reed, "Hi, what's up?"

"I need to ask you a favor, is Reed there?"

"Yeah, he is!" Kurt said naturally, there wasn't a hitch on his voice so you never would've guessed he was trying to get Reed away from his phone.

"Cool! Okay, I need your help with something."

"Oh?" Kurt's hand was now on Reed's face, the smaller boy struggling and trying to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, I want to hang out with him but…I don't know what he likes, I don't know, should I bring him over here? Take him somewhere?"

"Not to be rude or anything but, where's Blaine?" It hadn't slipped Kurt that Shane was calling from his brother's phone.

"He's here." Shane stated simply.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's…" Shane looked over at the body of his brother slumped over the bed, "Well, he's breathing."

"He has a hangover."

"Yup."

"Okay, tell you what, I'll be there in 20 and we talk then, alright?"

* * *

><p>Shane sighed in relief, "Yeah, awesome. Thanks!" They both hung up. Shane slapped his brother on the face and said cheerily (and pretty loud), "Kurt's coming!" Blaine only groaned in response.<p>

* * *

><p>After Kurt hung up he could see Reed's eyes where full of questions but he didn't give him a chance to ask any, "I'm going over Blaine's. He's not feeling well." He said as he started rushing.<p>

Reed followed him, "What? Why?...Wait, what did Shane say?"

"I'll probably stay there for a while but I won't be back late."

"Kurt! Tell me what's going on!" Reed hated feeling confused and disoriented.

"Oh yeah, Shane is coming to pick you up." And just like that, Kurt was out the door, leaving Reed in the middle of the room more confused than before.

"Wait, what?"


	10. Please Don't Go

_Well I certainly did not expect this chapter would be so long. Not crazy Dalton long, but yeah it's the longest I've written...ever...in my life so this is an exciting moment we're all sharing right now. _

_Okay well, lots of fluff for this one and more to come!_

_P.S. Sorry for taking so long to update._ _Also, just a reminder if you want to follow me on tumblr: sillylazylcp-me you can go there and yell at me if I don't update fast, or if you prefer to yell at me via twitter I'm Good_Ol_Starkid._

_P.S.S. Another apology if it gets confusing and your head starts hurting...or maybe that was just me._

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Shane hurried to the door and just opened it without checking first who it was.<p>

"Okay, if I had a gun you'd be dead by now." Kurt reprimanded Shane.

"Hello to you too." Shane moved over so Kurt could come in, he shook his head, _just like Blaine_, he thought. "So, Reed…" Shane prompted.

"Oh," _He must be really eager_, "Well, Reed doesn't really care, just the thought of someone doing anything for him astonishes him." Kurt began.

"Okay…" Shane was waiting for more.

"Do something simple," Kurt suggested, "he can get a little…overwhelmed by bigger gestures, and will probably feel guilty, like he doesn't deserve it."

"What?" Shane asked totally appalled.

"Yeah." Kurt rolled his eyes, clearly thinking the same as Shane, "So, maybe just watching a movie, getting some ice cream, just…be with him. I think he'd really like that."

"Simple. Good. Thanks!" Shane smiled.

"You're welcome!"

Shane was about to leave when he remembered, "Oh yeah, Blaine's in his room over there." He pointed Kurt to the right direction to which he answered with a nod.

"Thank you."

When Shane walked out, Kurt was on his way to check on Blaine when he heard the door opening.

"Ummm…Kurt?"

Kurt turned around and saw Shane's head peeking through the door. "Yeah?"

"Where does Reed live?"

* * *

><p>To say that Reed was freaking out was saying little, he was pretty much hyperventilating, his heart thudded against his chest so hard he thought he was about to have a heart attack, his hands were shaking, he didn't know what to wear or what to do with his hair. He could only hear the clock ticking, time was passing by too fast and he just wanted to curl up on a corner. On the other hand, he couldn't wait to see Shane again and wished he would just hurry up and end his suffering.<p>

Kurt knocked slightly on Blaine's door.

"Go. Away." He heard Blaine saying, he opened the door and said in a low voice, "It's me, Kurt."

"Kurt." Blaine was pleased to see him; he knew Kurt wouldn't be a pain like his brother. He tried to sit up but the world started spinning and he had to close his eyes.

"Shhh its okay, don't strain yourself." Kurt's voice was really soothing and Blaine appreciated that, it was just what he needed. Kurt flattened the wrinkled sheets and fluffed Blaine's pillows; then he moved to closed down the curtains, not completely though so some streaks of light could still brighten the room a bit.

"You don't have to do this." Blaine said.

"Hush, rest. I'll be right back." Kurt silently closed the door before stepping out.

Kurt looked around for the kitchen and when he found it, he perused around looking for a glass which he filled with water once he got it. Then he returned to the living room where had left his bag, he searched for the painkillers and returned to Blaine's room.

"Here, take this."

"What?" Blaine blinked a few times, this time Kurt helped him sit up. Blaine took the painkillers and then sighed; he hadn't realized he was so thirsty until he gulped the rest of the water. Kurt giggled.

"I'll get you more water." Kurt was about to get up when he felt a hand holding his arm.

"Don't. Stay with me." Blaine said almost in a whisper. Kurt couldn't say no and just sat there, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

* * *

><p>Reed's heart sped up again when he heard the knock; he straightened up his clothes quickly and took a deep breath before opening the door, that air was all gone once he looked at Shane with his dazzling smile.<p>

"Hi." Shane said.

"Hey," Reed breathed.

They just stood there for a minute before Shane asked, "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure! Sorry!" Reed stepped away and let Shane inside the apartment. Once the door was closed Reed just stood there awkwardly, not used of having guests (except family, close friends and Kurt, of course). "So…what are we doing?"

"Well, I thought of just hanging out here, watching movies, I brought popcorn!" Reed loved Shane's enthusiasm over something as simple as that.

"Sounds great! What are we watching then?"

Shane didn't answer for a second cause he was mesmerized by Reed's laugh, but he quickly snapped out of it, "Well I didn't know what you like so I just brought a whole bunch." He opened his backpack and showed Reed all the DVD cases in there.

"Wow! You have a collection over there!" Shane laughed, he had actually rented all of them on his way to the apartment. He started by picking three, then five, then he felt unsure so he ended up grabbing random ones.

"Yeah so just pick one you like!" But Reed always had a hard time when it came to make a decision, especially with so many choices, so he took the easy way.

"How about this, you make the popcorn and I'll just pull a random movie out of the bag? We'll both be surprised then!" Reed smiled, he felt so smart. Not only he avoided getting an anxiety attack, he was also keeping himself away from fire or any sharp object. That is until he remembered that the corners of DVD cases were also dangerous for him, which he didn't until he cut his fingers with one of them.

"Damn," he said as the blood dripped from his fingertip.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Blaine drifted into sleep, when he woke up and couldn't find Kurt he began to worry, "Kurt? Kurt!"<p>

"I'm here! What's up, it's something wrong? Are you in pain?"

Blaine laughed, "No, I'm okay. I just…wanted to know if you were still here."

Kurt smiled, "Of course, I'll be here all day."

Then Blaine realized he didn't know what time it was, "What time is it?"

"It's three o'clock." Blaine noticed then that Kurt was holding a glass.

"What's that?"

At first Kurt didn't understand the question but then he seemed to remember, "Oh yeah! It's for you, this should help." He held the glass to Blaine.

"What is it?" Blaine asked suspicious.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just drink it."

Blaine still wasn't sure but he did anyway, "Not bad."

"It's mineral water," Kurt said, "with lemon and salt."

"Wow, are you sure it's gonna work?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled confidently.

"How do you know?" Blaine definitely felt curious.

Kurt just shrugged, "Internet." They both laughed.

"Thanks for everything, Kurt. You really didn't have to." Blaine took Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled, "I wanted to." Then he kissed Blaine's right cheek. This time Blaine didn't fall asleep, this time they just looked at each other, enjoying the presence of the other.

* * *

><p>"So who's the lucky winner?" Shane said happily as he stepped out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hands, nothing seemed out of place except there was no Reed around, "Reed? Where are you?" Shane called.<p>

"Over here!" Reed shouted.

Shane left the bowl on the coffee table, "Where's here?" he laughed.

Reed stepped out of whatever room he was in and said with a smile, "Sorry, over here!"

But Shane's smile faded when he saw a wet tad of paper on Reed's finger colored in red, "Oh my god, are you alright?" Shane ran to the small boy.

Reed laughed, "Yes, don't worry I just need a band-aid." Shane didn't look so sure, "Seriously! I'm extremely clumsy, I'll be there in a sec."

Shane reluctantly walked back to the living room and Reed joined him a short while after with a smile and showing him his finger. The only thing Shane could do was smile back at him. "Who's the winner, then?" Shane repeated.

Reed took the backpack that was between the two of them and picked a DVD (more carefully this time), he read the title, "Bolt." He then had the biggest grin that made Shane's heart flutter, "It's one of my favorites!" Reed couldn't wait anymore and he hurried to pop the movie into the play, not without hitting his leg with the coffee table first, but he shook it off quickly.

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea how it had happened, but when he opened up his eyes he was in bed right next to Blaine, he must have fallen asleep…fully clothed which meant his outfit was all wrinkled, he groaned as he tried to remember how he ended up there.<p>

After just sitting there with Blaine he made up lunch for both of them, then Blaine had slept some more and Kurt watched him again sleep, then he thought how tired himself was…and that's how far his memory went. He made a motion to get up but stopped when he felt Blaine stirring up.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked in a sleepy voice.

Kurt checked his phone, "About 7," he answered. It was vague but his mind was still foggy, then it hit him, "Oh dear, what? It's getting late I should go…"

Blaine stopped him again, "No! No, please don't go."

"But—"Kurt looked at him, _seriously? The puppy dog eyes?_, Kurt sighed, "Tell you what; I'll go make us dinner while you…stretch your legs, okay? After that I really have to go." Kurt bit his lip when Blaine's face fell a little.

"Ok," he nodded, "sounds good."

* * *

><p>"She doesn't even go here!" Reed and Shane said in unison before cracking up in laughter.<p>

"That's gotta be my favorite quote in the whole movie!" Reed said while laughing. He then thought of looking at the time, _it's getting late…maybe if I don't bring it up he won't notice._ When the movie ended, Reed rapidly said, "Next movie!" as he picked another DVD from the backpack.

"Wow, you really are liking this aren't you?" Shane said with a smile, he was happy he had made the right choice. While Reed was setting the next movie, Shane discreetly looked at his watch, he hadn't realize how late it was, but he really didn't want to go yet, _perhaps if I don't mention it…_

While the movie was starting, both Reed and Shane eyed at each other in askance, both of them (not) expecting the other one to even mention the time.

* * *

><p>"Wow Kurt, this is amazing!" Blaine said with his mouth full.<p>

"It's only mac and cheese, Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"Well it's very good." Blaine said with a smile before swallowing the food. "So, are you…leaving after this?" He said reluctantly, he really didn't want the day to be over.

"Yeah, otherwise I'm gonna arrive late at Reed's and I told him I'd be there early." Kurt didn't want to leave either but what other choice did he have?

Of course, Blaine would be the one to propose the only other choice that existed, "You know…Shane's over there…so Reed wouldn't be alone, right?"

"I guess…" Kurt considered this…but what if Shane was already on his way over? "I guess I could…" he started.

"Yeah?" Blaine prompted.

"I guess I could give Reed a call, you know, check if he's okay and stuff."

"Be my guest!" Blaine said with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Reed wasn't even paying attention to the movie; he loved Narnia and all but there was something about Prince Caspian that wasn't appealing to him at all…that probably had to do more with Sane than the movie though. He wanted to ask him, he really did, but what if Shane turned him down? He would feel so embarrassed and silly, he could only hope for Shane not noticing the time.<p>

"Hey, Reed?" Shane asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Reed answered, still immersed in his thoughts.

"When is Kurt coming back?"

That snapped Reed back into reality, "Right, yeah…uhh..he was supposed to be here early…" Oh no, he had mentioned the time, now Shane would realize it was late.

"What's the time again?" Shane looked at the time on his phone, "Well that's not early at all!" Shane faked a laugh.

"Oh look at that," Reed said, also faking surprise, "where did the day go?" The both laughed.

Shane saw this as an opportunity, "Well…if he's coming late, maybe I should stick around for another while…until he gets here, of course! That is…if you want…"

"Oh yeah! I would…I would definitely like that." Reed tried to hold back all the joy he was feeling. Little did he know it was about to get better. The phone rang. "Hello?" Reed answered, still floating on a cloud.

"Oh, hi Reed! It's Kurt."

"Hey!"

"So…you didn't leave the apartment," Kurt was digressing…or trying to, at least.

"No…"

There was an awkward silence here; neither of them knew what to say or how to say it.

Kurt decided to just jump in, "Well, I might get back there later than I expected."

"Ho—how later?" Reed turned to see Shane, he wanted to know how much time they had left.

"…In the morning?"

"What?" Now Reed didn't understand…at all.

"I'm—I'm staying here…for the night," Kurt said slowly, stuttering through his words.

"Oh…alright. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yes! Everything's fine, don't worry, it's just a…just a small and very sudden change of plans."

"That's fine by me. I'll let Shane know then."

"'Kay, thanks. Bye."

"See you tomorrow." Reed turned to see Shane, wondering what he would do. Reed smiled as he said, "So, what do you say about a sleepover?"


	11. Just an Update not a chapter

Hi everyone, this is just a quick update.

If you're reading this, that means you still sticking up with me so thank you so much for that, I know it's been…wow I don't even know how long it's been since my last update.

Anyway, a lot of things have happened since but I'm back; I still have other three stories to finish but you can expect a new chapter on this one pretty soon so thank you for your patience and for still being around, I appreciate that.

You can also check my tumblr: girlinlovewithadream, I'll be posting all of my stories there, more updated and I don't know, I'll be there if you wanna chat. Ok that's it. Thank you again!


	12. Where We Should Have Met

_Hello once again! I'm really sorry about this hiatus and the truth is, I missed this. All of it. But now I'm back._

_Now for the story, this chapter isn't long but it might get confusing because of all the jumps but hopefully there won't be any problems. I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><span>Where We Should Have Met<span>

It was eleven p.m and the four boys were getting tired, none of them had sleeping in their mind, though.

"Aaaand pull!" Reed and Shane were building a sheet fort. Of course, Shane was the one leading the whole operation and he actually offered to do it by himself but then Reed would've felt awkward just standing there, useless and watching Shane do all the work.

Reed had been very careful and Shane had only asked him to do easy tasks, such as holding the sheets, gathering the pillows…basically, nothing that would contain sharp edges; the small boy had tripped a couple of times though, but nothing too serious happened.

Once Reed had placed the last pillow on the floor, he looked around. He had never done anything like it before and he was glad to be sharing that moment with someone like Shane.

"Do you like it?" Shane asked.

"I love it." They stared at each other for a moment but then Shane just lied on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, it's nice. Blaine and I used to do it all the time."

Reed lied sideways, with his elbow on a pillow and his right hand holding his head, "Yeah? Tell me more about it."

"About what?" Shane turned his head to look at Reed.

"You."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet?" Blaine called from his bed.<p>

"I think Shane has broader shoulders than me." Kurt said as he walked back into the bedroom. Since he hadn't been ready to spend the night and his clothes weren't the comfiest to sleep in, so in the end, he reluctantly borrowed a shirt and pants from Shane.

"Well, he _is_ a dancer."

Kurt sat at the edge of the bed, "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Of course, he's my brother."

"Yes but, the way you talk about him…" Kurt shrugged, "It's cute."

Blaine chuckled, "Well it's easier now, you should've seen him in high school." He shook his head, "It was impossible to keep an eye on him."

Kurt was laughing along, "Why?"

"We went to different schools. Literally, I couldn't watch what he was doing."

"You're a dork." Kurt teased. "Why were you in different schools?"

Blaine frowned, "There was this bully…I had to transfer."

Kurt's expression was serious now, he remembered Karofsky as if he was a nightmare, "Where did you go?"

"Dalton."

* * *

><p>"Your brother went to Dalton?"<p>

"Yeah…you look surprised."

"Shane. I went to Dalton."

Shane sat up, "What?"

* * *

><p>"I was there once." Kurt said in a shock.<p>

"Really?"

"I was there for a year only…after that I went to an art school in Paris."

"Why didn't you stay?"

Reed shrugged, "I—I don't know. I told my mom and she wasn't exactly happy but after I explained to her that I didn't like the school, she agreed to it."

"You didn't like Dalton?"

"I had no friends." Reed said shyly, a little embarrassed. He knew that was no reason to quit a school but, it was his reason.

* * *

><p>"I was supposed to be spying on the competition but…that wasn't my real reason." Blaine waited. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I had a bully of my own."<p>

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

Kurt shook his head, "It's in the past now."

"Well what happened?"

* * *

><p>"Me in that fancy school? Please." That was Shane's explanation as to why he didn't go to Dalton with Blaine. Reed laughed. "No really, I just didn't see the point of it." Shane shrugged, "I had no reason to be there."<p>

"Everyone was rushing, I don't know I guess there was some sort of event." Blaine's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it but he didn't interrupt Kurt. "I touched some guy's shoulder and we talked. His name was Logan."

"Logan." Blaine's tone was bitter.

"Yeah. He bought me coffee and we talked but…I decided to say at McKinley. I guess he just wasn't the right person to sell me the school." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>"Reed," Shane said seriously, "you do understand that if you hadn't transfer on your freshman year…"<p>

* * *

><p>"I was there, Kurt."<p>

* * *

><p>"Then you would've met Blaine…"<p>

* * *

><p>"I know it because that day, just before the performance, Logan and I had a fight…"<p>

* * *

><p>"…and then I would've met you."<p>

* * *

><p>"I rushed, he stood behind."<p>

This kept Kurt thinking, he tried to remember him but all he could gather was the back of the others' head. Maybe one of them was Blaine's. "You wanna know what I think?"

* * *

><p>"Funny, huh?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I think…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes," Reed laughed weakily, "hilarious."<p>

* * *

><p>"…I touched the wrong shoulder."<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone went to sleep that night more confused than ever, all of them wondering…what if?<p> 


End file.
